Ember
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Ember is from the Forever Hidden Village in the land of the lost. She has no family, she is the last of her people alive, but she has this burning ambition to find her mother, who she believes is still alive. She runs from the burning memories and meets Sasuke. He becomes her first friend, and she ends up feeling strangely dedicated to him... almost like a loyal dog. T for cursing.
1. Part 1: Introduction

I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto in general... I just own my OC character Ember! :D

Introduction

Fire, it was everywhere. It licked at my fingers, my legs and toes. I ran through the house, my long black hair catching aflame. I ran out into the dark room that belonged to my parents. They were no where to be seen, gone from the premises. I ignored the pain fluttering throughout my body. The fire was catching up to me, it had already burned all my hair away. My scalp was seared. I didn't worry over my appearance. Death would be far worse. I clawed desperately at the window, and looked back to grab one thing, a white bandana. My mother's official ninja badge. If she were to leave such a thing behind, bad things were to come. I grabbed a small pack of clothes that had originally been hers, before finally jumping out the window. I hit the ground hard, my burned body screaming. I ran as fast as I could, focusing my chakra into my feet. Obaa-san knew how to treat burns the best. Once I was better, I could search for my mother. Obaa-san should be there, safe in her secluded hut. She had to have had escaped the fire; she was my only hope now. Everyone but Obaa-san… I needed her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Land of Rice Paddies

Chapter 1

Obaa-san lay on the bed, shaking profusely. I had already piled over three blankets on her, and she still seemed so cold. It was all the blankets we had though.

"Ember, come here darling…" Obaa-san whispered, still shaking copious amounts. I walked over to her and kneeled at her bedside.

"Take this," she said, handing me her healer's bandana, "I am dying, and you'll become the last of our kind to still be alive. The last living ninja and healer of the Forever Hidden Village."

"Obaa-san…" I gasped in a shaking voice.

"Your voice is a treasure to me. I haven't heard it in so long," Obaa-san breathed softly. I smiled lightly, tears forming in my eyes.

"Let me see your beautiful face one last time," Obaa-san said to me. I removed my mask from the lower half of my face. She ran her fingers over the protruding scars on my ugly face. I drew back from her touch, not fully understanding why she had actually reached out to touch me. Her eyes slowly closed, Obaa-san seemed to be very tired. She let out a shallow, shuddering breath, and was dead. I let out a choked cry.

In the land of the lost, you could very easily get lost. Very few people even knew of the Forever Hidden Village, and that was probably why I never saw any ninjas pass through the land. They most likely feared getting lost here. There used to be plenty of villagers to point someone on their way.

I took Obaa-san to the herb patch. I slowly buried her with her thriving herbs, that I hoped to one day come back to see. She had told me to burry her here a year ago. I remembered it like it were only yesterday. I had been so appalled at the fact that she was speaking of death. In the fire three years ago, everyone had died. My mom had trained me to the level of a Chūnin ninja. She'd never actually acted like much of a mother to me, that had been Obaa-san, even when she had been around. I saw her as a sensei. I hadn't had more than her and Obaa-san as teachers though.

Obaa-san had taught me in the ways of healing. Obaa-san acted like much more of a motherly figure, even when teaching me, which sometimes made learning things difficult. She always treated me like the daughter she never had. Obaa-san had always been a little too old to have children, yet she had taken me under her wing anyway.

Obaa-san had always been there for me. My life felt so empty now, tears formed in my eyes. I fell against a tree and began to cry into my hands. I had to leave the land of the lost soon… I could die if I stayed here. Obaa-san didn't want me to die here. I slowly picked up my broken heart and put it back together. I jumped into the trees and ran toward the nearest place that wasn't the land of the lost. I pulled my mask over my chin, staring down at the ground from my perch. I didn't really see any people walking around here. I slowly swung out of the tree, landing in the land of rice patties. The trees basically stopped here. There was enough fog to make you feel gross…


	3. Chapter 2: The Underground Cavern

Chapter 2

I walked through the fields of green grass, vaguely annoyed by the lack of trees here. I was near the Sound Village, I knew at least that much. I wondered why it was so quiet. It was around mid-day. I was walking along when I saw a boy nearby. I jumped in surprise. I fell close to the ground, hiding in the tall grass. I was wearing dark clothes, so it was rather pointless to hide. I did because I had not seen another person my age in so long. It was strange. I didn't know how to react, so I simply remained silent and hoped he wouldn't see me.

"Why are you hiding?" the boy called out to me. I lifted my head slowly and looked over at him. I refused to answer, mostly because I was scared. He waited for my answer, almost completely emotionless. His eyes betrayed his annoyance though, but only subtly.

"I don't know," I answered quietly. I quickly decided to leave, my mind working faster than my body. I began to turn away from him, when he appeared in front of me. I jumped back away from him in sheer surprise.

"How do I know you're not a spy?" he asked me, staring at me with hard, judgmental eyes. I blinked, unsure of how to answer.

"I wouldn't have been so obvious," I pointed out quietly, having half a mind to disprove his suspicions. He sighed and grabbed my arm abruptly. My eyes widened in horror and fear as he pulled me forward.

"I'll have to make sure you aren't a spy," he said. I stared at his hand blankly. Why did he have to lead me around then? Surely, where ever we were going I'd be able to see, obviously, I wasn't blind. I was horribly wrong. He led me away from the direction I presumed the Sound Village was in. There weren't any peasants around, and there was fog everywhere. The boy dragged me into a dark, dank underground cavern. It smelt of mold and mildew, my nose crinkling up in disgust. There were several figures lurking in the shadows around us. He dragged me up to a man with purple and white skin. He had long black hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Sasuke… What are you bothering me with?" the man hissed. His snake eyes stared the boy down, and I hid behind him slightly. I'm not very brave. I drew in a deep breath before letting out a small sigh. This actually reminded me of those haunted houses from before my village was burned to ashes. There were many hallways and rooms for them to hide ghoulish things. The Forever Hidden Village was notorious for its fearless warriors. The memory of this handed me back my confidence, and I met the snake guy's eyes.

"You're not supposed to have an acquaintance," the man mentioned, returning his gaze to the boy's. I watched as the boy lost his temper, dropping my arm. He had anger management problems. The key to being a good fighter was keeping a level head, you know…

"She's NOT an acquaintance," he growled softly. The purple and white man seemed pleased with himself, like it was an achievement to tick the boy off.

"If she isn't, then why is she with you?" he pointed out. The boy was seemingly fighting a losing battle. I took pity on him; I could always speak for myself.

"He doesn't even know my name," I informed the purple and white man. He rounded on me.

"Then have you come to join us?" he asked, acting the slightest amount more hospitable.

"Join you? I don't even know who you are or what your cause is!" I cried, exasperated. The boy was still fuming.

"How could you not know who I am? I am Orochimaru, the most hated man to ever live!" he declared in an annoyed tone. He needed to work on his way of announcing that… It was a bit melodramatic.

"I'm from the Forever Hidden Village," I replied blankly, "the only survivor."

"Oh, you poor thing," he said with faux sympathy, "You're just like Sasuke." I looked at the boy in surprise, no wonder he was such an unhappy kid. The boy's name was Sasuke, apparently, but I felt no sympathy for him. He didn't need it at this point. He'd learned to live with it.

"I don't need your sympathy," I growled.

"Oh, but you poor child… I can give you a power that can help you protect others, like when you couldn't before," Orochimaru soothed, lifting my masked chin in his grimy hands, "Why do you hide your face, child?" He forced me to give him eye contact. I wished I could spit in his face, but it was impossible due to the mask covering my mouth.

"Because I feel like it," I retorted. He frowned, obviously not liking my answer.

"We know you don't," he hissed unhappily. He reached up and took the edge of my mask in his fingers. I slapped his hand away, glaring angrily. I didn't want my scars to be seen. Only people I trusted could see them. I had them everywhere, even on my stomach and shoulders. My hair was only chin length and white.

"You're hiding something," Orochimaru pointed out. I frowned and stepped away from him. He frowned again.

"No, I am not," I insisted in a firm voice.

"How did they all die?" he questioned. My eyes widened, why did he want to know?

"Why should I tell you?" I asked in a trembling voice. Horrific memories had begun to sneak up into my mind. I didn't want to relive that day. I never would want to.

"They died in a fire, didn't they?"


	4. Chapter 3: My Secret

Chapter 3

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered, beginning to lose my confidence. I hated talking about it, and I never really had to. Obaa-san and I had known what had happened. There was no need to talk about it.

"I was once on the same side as the Leaf Village, and they didn't like your village. They decided to get rid of it, and burn the whole thing down. Every single house. I tried to stop it, but only managed to save on single house… the one belonging to that old woman," Orochimaru said emotionally.

"Obaa-san!" I gasped. He smiled evilly at me.

"Yes, your dear, little Obaa-san survived because of me," he said gallantly.

"Shut up!" I cried shrilly, clutching my head and falling to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out his words.

"Your life… is indebted to me," he replied, evil coating his every word.

"It is not…" I growled softly. I was trying to keep him from convincing me of doing whatever he wanted, but I was fighting a losing battle.

"Are you sure? What you're hiding from us is from the fire, isn't it?" he deduced, "Your Obaa-san couldn't have saved you, if I hadn't spared her."

"No! No! Stop!" I screamed, tears springing into the corners of my eyes.

"You _owe _me, and you _will_ repay me for it," Orochimaru growled. I stared up at him, shaking now. I put my hands over my ears quietly, trying not to cry. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"You want to repay me, right?" he continued, "Then get the mark, and you will have a new power."

"Maybe later," I whispered softly. If Orochimaru was telling the truth, then I needed to get revenge. The Leaf Village killed my people.

"Sasuke, do not worry. I haven't forgotten you," he said, turning away from me, "I need you to get some information from Kabuto. I will allow you to take your special acquaintance, since you like her so much." Sasuke threw him an angry glare.

"Come on," he growled unhappily, "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Ember… You're Sasuke, right?" I answered quietly, still shaken by my meeting with Orochimaru.

"Yes," he replied, and our conversation simply died. I could easily see why Orochimaru was so hated. I followed slowly after Sasuke, enjoying the silence. I couldn't hear birds singing here, and it was already dark. I wondered if he ever got tired, when he suddenly stopped walking.

"We'll rest here," he told me, emotionlessly. Apparently his anger had worn off. I fell against a random tree and drew my arms up around my knees. I felt tears finally falling onto my face. I almost couldn't believe I was so pitiful. Orochimaru had really gotten to me. I slowly touched the mask on my face. It was still there… Sasuke didn't seem to be asleep yet. I let my eyes close slowly.

"What did Orochimaru mean by your face?" Sasuke asked suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice, then began to wonder if I could trust him. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked softly. If I showed him, I'd be placing all my trust into him. I wondered why I felt that I could even trust him.

"I guess," he replied.

"Can I trust you?" I inquired as my last question. I wanted him to say 'no'. That would mean I didn't have to show him.

"You can," he answered after a long pause. I looked at him in surprise before standing and walking over to him. I crouched beside him, staring into his eyes.

"Tell me something no one knows about you," I whispered.

"My brother…" he said slowly, "killed my entire clan…" he whispered the last bit. I nodded and untied the bandana that went around my face, forehead and hair. Suddenly all the scars that were painted across my face and neck were revealed. One burn on my face came dangerously close to my left eye. I took the bobby pins out of my hair, hiding that specific burn.

"This is what is left of me from the fire," I told him. I took one glove off of my hand, revealing the metal one. I had mechanical hands and feet. I pushed up my sleeves showing that my arms were human, but still scarred. How I had run to Obaa-san's house with no hands or feet, I didn't know. I wiggled my metal fingers waiting for him to apologize to me. I didn't want him to say that though. It was disturbing.

"For a secret, it is quite well hidden," he whispered.

"It's hard to be abnormal though… How can you look at me like I'm still human?" I asked.

"Because you are." He breathed in reply. I pulled my glove back on, and began to pin back my bangs.

"I hope you can call me your friend now," I said while re-covering my face, so only my eyes could be seen. I looked at the white bandana in my hand. It had the symbol of the Forever Hidden Village on it. A snowflake with little dots surrounding it in between the points. Like a beautiful snowflake, it almost couldn't be seen. Sasuke had fallen asleep at this point, and I was well on my way to sleep too. How could he still look at me like I was normal? I knew he was one of a kind because of that. I could trust him like I trusted Obaa-san.


	5. Chapter 4: The Yellow Kid

**Hello again. This is the fourth chapter! Sorry, I've actually written most of this on paper, and I'm just getting it typed up... -.-" Minatu-chan's been lazy...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except the Forever Hidden Village, and its inhabitants.**

Chapter 4

We passed a waterfall on the way to the meeting place that we would find Kabuto at.

I wondered how I could still use chakra with metal hands... Obaa-san always said it was because the hands were a part of me now. She had taught me a lot about healing. We had often healed hurt animals from the forest. We were always kind to the life in the forest.

Kabuto was a tall man with white hair that was tied back and glasses. I could easily tell that he was Orochimaru's right hand man. I couldn't help the slight glare that made its way onto my face when we saw him.

"Orochimaru's allowing _you_ to have a partner... how _special_," Kabuto said. He glared back at me with a slight smirk upon his face, arrogance, and Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just tell us what we need to know," Sasuke growled, crossing his arms.

"I almost forgot..." Kabuto said aloud, a sneer appearing upon his face, "_Itachi_ says 'hi.'" I saw something flash through Sasuke's eyes, realizing that Itachi was his brother. He punched Kabuto in the stomach faster than I could think. Kabuto's eyes widened and he spat out blood.

"I'm not keen on standing here for the rest of my life," I muttered. Saasuke glared at Kabuto as he finally told us the information that we needed for Orochimaru.

"Also... There are a few kids who call themselves ninja trying to track Orochimaru down. I guess they're worth mentioning... They're from the Leaf," he added. I felt an intense amount of anger fill me like there was fire running through my veins. _Leaf Village... They may not like it if I took revenge on a few of their little warriors..._

"Okay," Sasuke said blankly. He had removed all emotion from his features once again. I shrugged, _If we see them... well, let's say they won't enjoy our meeting at all._

"What's the Leaf Village sign look like?" I asked. Sasuke bent down and drew it in the dirt with a stick. It was a little swirly mark and triangle that I memorized quickly.

When we reached the waterfall again, I ran my fingers through the water right before it. I hummed a tune softly that had been played at festivals at my village. It was an upbeat tune, but I was sad despite it all. I wanted to be able to actually feel the water that rushed past my fingers.

"You really like waterfalls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah…" I replied softly, so my words were barely heard over the thundering of the waterfall.

"SASUKE!" a boy called from the bottom of the waterfall. I looked over the edge to see the Leaf Village mark blatantly on his forehead. I growled softly. Sasuke put up a hand quickly toward me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. I found this boy odd looking with his obnoxiously bright yellow hair and six black whisker marks, three on each side of his face. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit and stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I want you to come home!" the boy yelled in reply. I looked at Sasuke, confusion written across my face.

"I was a Leaf Village ninja…" he told me softly. I looked at him in disbelief before pulling my black glove over my right, metal hand. I stood at the edge beside Sasuke, staring at the boy.

"Who is this obnoxious character?" I whispered. Sasuke looked at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"I don't want to," Sasuke replied to the boy, "It's not even my home anymore."

"Yes, it is!" the boy shouted, "It'll always be your home!"

"I wouldn't want to live there," I commented, staring down at the childish boy.

"What would you know?" the boy argued with me.

"Enough," I shrugged.

"Naruto, why are you so bent on making me come back?" Sasuke inquired.

"Because you're my friend!" the yellow haired kid told him. I snorted, _hardly… Sasuke obviously wants nothing to do with you._

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied, and the little, yellow kid became angry with all of Sasuke's various refusals to associate with him. I noticed three other kids run up.

"There's more…" I breathed, "I'll take care of them." Sasuke gave a slight nod and continued to glare at Naruto, _I hope that's his name…_ Sasuke jumped off the cliff, punching Naruto almost as soon as he was on solid ground again.

"I don't want to fight you!" he cried, stumbling back from the blow. I frowned, _what a wimp._ I jumped down in front of a little purple eyed girl.

"Hellooo…" I said evilly. She jumped and her eyes widened. Then she prepared to fight me.

"No hellos for me?" I asked, looking a little disappointed, "You're being a bit hasty there, aren't you?" She ran at me, and I side-stepped easily with a smirk on my face. I caught her second move with a chakra filled metal hand. The metal reflected the blow of crippling chakra, and she fell back in surprise.

"Hinata!" a spiky haired kid cried. A boy grabbed him by the arm and whispered something to him. I ignored it as my opponent stood back up.

**Please Review! I love them, and I love all who do review~**


	6. Chapter 5: Little Black Bird

**Hello, today I'm on a roll! I particularly like this chapter and the next one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NARUTO.**

Chapter 5

The black haired girl stared at me, panting. I wasn't winded at all. I used to run through the Land of the Lost from end to end as fast as I could. There was blood at the corner of her mouth, and I was sure she had a number of bruises and cuts. I threw another kunai at her, cutting a strand of her hair off as it passed. She was barely able to dodge any of my attacks now. I was a cat playing with a little, black bird.

"Tired already?" I asked.

"No!" she cried unconvincingly as she panted. She ran at me, gathering another burst of chakra in her palm. I quickly preformed several hand signs, ending on the dragon sign.

"Ignite," I whispered, my body was engulfed in blue chakra flames. My body looked like a cross between a wolf and a dragon, the face and body of a wolf with the tail, horns, talons and wings of a dragon. I roared loudly, advancing. Her eyes widened in horror and fright. I leapt at her, and the spiky haired boy appeared before her. I gave him a devilish grin. He pushed her back and out of reach, so I took him down instead. I sank my teeth in his right shoulder, chakra flames searing his body in that spot. I clawed over his heart before running my teeth over that spot.

"Kiba!" the little, black bird called. I jumped off of him, my flames dissipating. The boy fell to the ground, burns covering his body. Wherever my flames had touched him, he was burnt. I scaled the cliff, running after Sasuke, who'd already achieved himself a head start. I wondered how his fight had ended with the Naruto-kid. The boy I'd attacked was in critical condition, if not dead.

Sasuke was several feet ahead of me and still gaining on me. I panted, finding myself barely able to keep up. My kekkei genkai had drained me of chakra and energy. I felt worn out.

"Sasuke! Slow down!" I panted. He glanced back at me and sighed softly. I knew he had even though I hadn't heard it. I ran up to him, panting. Sweat ran down my forehead. He sat down and waited for me to catch my breath. I sat next to him, my head pounding and my heart racing. I leaned my head against my knees, rejuvenating.

I stood when I was ready to go. The silence between us was comfortable. The sun was setting, and I didn't feel all that tired. Shadows were stretched out to vast distances. I was able to keep up with Sasuke though. We walked into the underground cavern and met with Orochimaru. He was covered in bandages, and I wondered why.

"You're late," he hissed unhappily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, staring down at my gloved hands.

"So… It's _your_ fault?" Orochimaru asked, rounding on me. I jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes…" I answered, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Orochimaru grabbed my face.

"You pest…" he hissed, "It's time for your mark." He dragged me toward him. I gasped and struggled in his grip.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"She's not ready, Orochimaru!" Sasuke cried, uncharacteristically. I looked at him with a pained expression. He didn't have to help me. He should just let it be…

"Then I'll do it right here for you to see, Sasuke," Orochimaru growled. He removed my mask, and my hands immediately shot up to hide my horrendously scarred face. He had a menacing smile on his face. He bit into the back of my neck, and I felt liquid flames pour into my body. I collapsed in front of Sasuke screaming bloody murder. This hurt way too much.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I screamed at no one in particular.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mark

**Yay! Finished typing it! Wooo!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter 6

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Sasuke snapped as soon as Ember's screams filled the room. He tackled Orochimaru to the ground, his eyes flashing red for a second. Orochimaru hissed and flung Sasuke into the wall. He quickly jumped back up, kunai in his hands. He ran at Orochimaru trying to cut him. Orochimaru hissed again, slapping Sasuke across the face and knocking him back.

"Insolent child," Orochimaru grumbled and left. Sasuke stood over Ember looking slightly worried, wondering whether she was going to die or not. He hadn't wanted this to happen to her.

*~*Ember's PoV*~*

It was like liquid fire was running through my veins. I screamed pitifully. Images flashed through my mind. I didn't understand any of them, were they my memories? I saw Sasuke talking to pink haired girl.

"Sasuke, don't go!" she cried, then disappeared. I wondered if I was beginning to die and that was why I saw some of these things.

"Ember, it's okay… Mommy's here," a young woman whispered, nuzzling me. The she too faded away.

"What's that?"

"It's a chakra blade." Colors whizzed by, unrecognizable at times. Faces flashing before me. It felt like insanity. I screamed, begging for it all to stop.

"You're dying…"

"Join us!"

"You're so warm…"

"Don't you want to die?"

"It's so nice here~"

"There's no more pain or sorrow."

I screamed and pushed the shadowy figures away, but they only reached for me again.

"I don't want to die!" I screamed, crying.

"Yes, you do…"

"You've accepted it~!"

"It's not so bad…"

"Ember, don't you remember us?"

"You belong with us!"

"We're your people!"

"Remember the village…"  
>"You let us all die!"<p>

"Obaa-san will protect you," a familiar voice said. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked over. There stood my Obaa-san, her arms open and inviting. I took a hesitant step toward her.

"N-no… you're all dead…" I whispered in realization, backing away from them, my eyes wide and frightened. I felt the fire in my veins again. I welcomed its comfort, anything was better than that scary cold place.

*~*Normal PoV*~*

"I thought you said she wasn't your acquaintance," Orochimaru said, looking at Sasuke suspiciously.

"She isn't," he growled, still angry with Orochimaru.

"Then why did you protect her?"

"I… I don't know…" Sasuke replied. Orochimaru frowned at this reply.

"How can you not know?" he demanded to know.

"She just reminds me of someone," Sasuke sighed finally.

"Don't tell me it's that boy… Naruto," Orochimaru complained sarcastically. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Definitely not," he growled.

"Oh… Touchy-touchy about your ex?" he laughed and dismissed the fuming Sasuke. The boy obviously wanted to punch Orochimaru.

"He was never even my friend!" Sasuke screamed.

*~*Ember's PoV*~*

I slowly opened my eyes, every limb in my body aching. I groaned softly, pain engulfing my body as I tried to move. I starving though, and I might die if I didn't get any nutrients into my body soon.

I got up onto my legs, only to fall back to the ground. I hissed in pain but tried again. This time when I fell, I hit something soft. It was my mask, which I slowly tied on in order to hide my face again. I pushed my self upright again, fighting to stand. I fell to the ground, and I was losing the will to fight.

I crawled across the dirt floors, searching for an exit. Once I was out of here, I could eat some random berries or something, staying would only result in my imminent death. My survival instincts were fighting against my mind. I had to avenge my people and repay Orochimaru for saving my life. I couldn't remember which of these memories were mine either. I was confused. _I wonder who Sasuke is…_ I couldn't remember what he looked like. My head felt so heavy. I saw figures in the shadows of the tunnels. I ignored them, but what they said never left my mind.

"Looks like there's a new one…"

"She seems too weak."

"She's going to die~!"

"Too clumsy."

"What was Orochimaru thinking?"

"Kabuto will take care of her."

I shook my head wearily. I found an opening at last. I crawled toward it, hope filling me. I reached it, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on my face. I left the cavern and tried to stand yet again. I quickly fell back to the ground. I was too tired to move anymore… I didn't want to die… I dragged myself forward and whimpered softly at the sight of a stream that I would never reach. People always seem to die in the stupidest of ways, but this was, by far, the dumbest. My fingers were practically in the stream, but I was too weak to drink or get any closer. I was on the edge, between life and death.

"E-Ember?" I heard someone calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark haired boy staring down at me.

"Hn," I made the soft sound, finding it to be more effort than I expected. I stared at the stream next to me. I was still dying. I felt something cool pass over my lips. Water! The boy was giving me water from his hands. I slowly opened my lips, feeling it seep into my dry and chapped mouth. I began to drink it slowly. I found it hard to even swallow. Weakness was slowly devouring me. I felt pain burn through my body as the water made its way through my throat. I shuddered in pain. I had only drunk a small portion of the water he'd given me.

I coughed lightly, feeling more awake and alive. I looked at the dark haired boy before attempting to get more water for myself. He helped me, giving me several more hand-fulls.

"Thank you…" I whispered, closing my eyes again. I was so tired and my body ached.

"You're not going to," he paused for a moment before continuing, "die."

"Maybe… Maybe not… I think I already have…" I replied slowly. I had more strength now, and for some reason, I felt stronger with my eyes closed.

"Then don't go to sleep," he replied.

"I won't with you talking to me," I pointed out irritably.

"Then I won't stop."

"I want to sleep…" I breathed, "You'll have to keep the conversation going as well…"

"Umm…" he wondered softly. I let out a small sigh, thinking of sleep.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice, my eyebrow twitching.

"Uhh… red," I answered, "Yours?" I figured I'd help him a little.

"Blue," he replied. He seemed rather comfortable about me, and I wondered about Sasuke. What was his favorite color? He'd been my first friend, and this guy seemed to be as well…

"How about your favorite food?" he asked, and I felt my stomach growl. _Gahh, is he trying to torture me?_

"Meat… Any type of meat," I murmured softly.

"Carnivore," he teased lightly.

"Figures you'd say that," I replied, opening one eye to see that he was smirking a little.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" he inquired, turning emotionless again.

"Spending time with my friend," I answered after a moment, thinking of Sasuke once again. _Why can't I escape your memory… even if it is only a memory…?_

"Am… Am I your friend?" he asked hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid to even ask me.

"I'm… not sure," I replied with a soft voice. I opened my eyes once again but didn't look at him. I was thirsty again. I started to get up, but my arms were unable to hold me up. I felt my eyes widen as I began to fall back onto the rocks. The raven haired boy caught my head before it banged against the rocks. He slowly lowered my head back down to the ground.

"I'll get you some water," he said. I smiled slightly. _You are too kind…_

"What is your name?" I whispered aloud to myself. I let my eyes slip closed again. I felt cool water touch my lips a few seconds later. I gulped it down, trying to loose as little as possible.

"Can you really not remember my name?" he inquired, his voice soft. I opened my eyes slightly to see it was emotionless, as to be expected. Only a flash of anger and red in those onyx eyes of his.

**Please Review! I am currently at 0 reviews, and that is a sad, sad place to be... :'(**


	8. Chapter 7: Dizzying Disbelief

**The last chapter.. *weep* JK, it is until Part 2! Which is coming soon! So keep watching for it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the look in his eyes anymore.

"I can barely remember anything… I don't even know myself anymore…" I answered the daunting question. My eyes shifted beneath my eye lids.

"My name is Sasuke," he told me finally. My heart skipped a beat. _Great… Now I feel terrible…_

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" I gasped, pain circuiting through my throat as I spoke louder than I should've with such a dry throat. I felt a fire flare up in my veins again. I most likely had a pained expression on my face. Something was trying to keep my memories from me. I let out a gasp of pain as my vision went dark.

X X X

"Ember…" I saw bright, blood red eyes staring down at me. Those eyes were all I could even see.

"Wh-who are you?" I whimpered, trying to cover my face up out of simple fear.

"I've come to _kill _you!" the voice laughed, manically. I squirmed and tried to get away from those eyes… the sharingan eyes. _Who was that?_

X X X

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the dark caverns. I already missed the brightness of the Land of Rice Patties. Although it was nothing like my home… it was nicer than the underground. I wondered if I were to die in darkness… well, that would be rather depressing. I wanted to die smiling under the bright sun.

I slowly pushed myself to my feet. I leaned on the wall, able to manage walking but only a little. I didn't go far before I ran into Sasuke.

"You're awake," he pointed out.

"No, I'm sleep walking," I replied sarcastically. He dismissed my reply without a word. He took the hand that I had on the wall. I wobbled and started to fall, but he caught me with a soft grunt.

"Seems like it," he commented. I growled softly.

"Shut up," I hissed softly. I was grumpy when we were in the total darkness. I just didn't like it general.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me," Sasuke whispered. He'd draped my arm around his shoulders. I pulled my arm away, sticking them out in front of me, prepared to crawl again. He ignored this and rebalanced me on my feet. He helped me back to the room I had started in. I sat on the bed grumpily. It was mostly that dream that was setting me off.

I watched him leave me there, and I decided that I needed to get stronger. I stood up on my feet and pushed myself back up every time I fell. I finally came to where I could stand once again. I began to walk, but I couldn't run all that easily.

"We've got to go," Sasuke said to me. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hurry," he hissed, pushing me forward. I stumbled and shot a glare at him. I pushed into a light run, barely able to keep up with him. _Why is he in such a hurry? _All of the figures I often saw walking about were running around as well. I didn't cope well with a bunch of confusion. I followed Sasuke down a hall. The hall seemed endless. It didn't help that it began to close on us. Sasuke glanced back at me and captured my hand in his, pushing into a faster speed and dragging me along. I couldn't manage moving this fast, and my hand was slipping out of his.

"Eepp!" I cried as I tripped falling to the ground in a face plant. Sasuke looked back at me. He was going to be trapped if he waited or helped me up. I quickly preformed some hand seals, and earth flew up, blocking my way out and holding the walls up. I could still see Sasuke through a hole between the two diagonal pillars. The walls were starting to move again, but considerably slower.

"Go!" I yelled at him.

"No, not without you," he replied stoically.

"I can't hold it forever!" I told him through a grimace.

"You're getting out of here alive," he said angrily.

"I will… I'm right behind you, kay?" I replied with a light hearted smile. I slid between the two pillars of earth. He ran down the hall, and I walked after him. Most of my chakra was going to holding the walls back. I knew then that I wasn't going to get out. I saw the exit, and Sasuke was standing out there waiting for me. I was glad that he was out and safe. I was unable to escape fast enough. I released my seal and preformed another that made the walls crack. Maybe I'd have a chance this way.

"EMBER!" I heard Sasuke yell. The hall collapsed around me. I gave him a weak smile and then was consumed in the darkness.

*~*Normal PoV*~*

The wall in the cavern collapse, making the exit larger before it completely closed. He jumped up the rocks, throwing many of them aside.

"Where are you Ember!" he growled. He punched through and threw tons of rocks, but he couldn't find her. Kabuto suddenly appeared behind Sasuke.

"Looks like your friend is dead," he said, shrugging as if it were nothing. Sasuke's anger grew like a wild fire. He punched him in the gut.

"I didn't ask for your help!" he spat, his eyes turning completely red. Kabuto held his stomach unhappily.

"I say you should give up, otherwise those Leaf Village kids will find you," Kabuto told him. Sasuke fumed.

"I don't care!" Sasuke snapped at him. He threw more rocks aside.

"She's dead. I can't find her aura anywhere," Kabuto said with an almost nonexistent smirk. The girl's flickering aura was right there beneath him. If Sasuke knew, he'd find her in seconds… but that didn't mean she'd live, or ever wake up. Kabuto was enjoying the fact that he was letting her die.

"Friends are a distraction… right?" Kabuto said slyly.

"Sasuke! Are you here!" a voice called.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered and ran off. Kabuto smiled, knowing full well that Ember's death was his fault. He'd triggered the trap on the two in order to kill the girl. He'd achieved what he wanted. Sasuke was most likely under Orochimaru's control again. Poor girl hadn't even seen it coming.

**Please Review!**


	9. Part 2: Introduction

**Hi! I typed up the beginning of Part 2! Now you know that I wasn't joking about a part 2~**

**Disclaimer- Who owns Naruto? Not me!**

Introduction

A woman with long black hair came to the site where an underground cavern had collapsed a day ago. She was looking for survivors. She had sensed a small aura beneath some rocks right away. She used her chakra to move the earth and rescue the dying person beneath the rocks.

She was extremely skilled in the art of healing. It had made her much better than the old woman, who'd lived a little ways into the forest from her old village. She let the green-blue light appear on her hands as she worked on the girl. It took a while to recover her health to where the girl was stable. When she'd found her, the girl had been in critical condition. She wasn't going to die now though. The woman carried the girl to her campsite.

"This was the only survivor," the woman said, placing the girl on a wagon. Once she'd laid her down, the group started travelling again.

"Nisa-sama, we will be there very soon," a man said, bowing to the woman. She smiled kindly at him.

"I'm not so worried about that," she replied. She looked back at the girl, whether or not the child woke up was another story. Her facial structure reminded the woman of her daughter, who had died many years ago.\

**Please Review! I know the awesome people will review!**


	10. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**Well, I don't anything BUT the Forever Hidden Village and all that is associated with it.**

Chapter 1

*~*Em's PoV*~*

I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying in a bed inside of a house. I didn't really remember much. I remembered having a friend… his name was… Sasuke, and he had raven hair and onyx colored eyes… My name was Em, at least that was what I thought it was.

"You're awake!" a woman gasped, walking over to me. I looked up at her, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"What's your name?" she asked, pulling out a clipboard. I sighed softly.

"Em."

"Are you sure it isn't something like Emi, Emma, Emiko, Emily or maybe, … Ember?" the woman questioned me.

"Pretty sure," I answered, "Where am I?"

"You're in the newly restored Forever Hidden Village!" the woman told me, smiling. That name seemed familiar to me…

"How long have I been out?" I inquired curiously.

"About… three years?" she sounded like she was estimating.

"That's a long time," I commented, thinking of my friend… _Sasuke, do you even remember me?_

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Sasuke sat in a tree thinking about what his next plan of action would be. He'd killed Orochimaru, avenging Ember's death, and his brother, Itachi. Sometimes he missed Ember… She was always happy despite the situation. He assumed it was time to finally finish avenging his people as well as Ember's. The Hidden Leaf was his arch enemy. It would be hard to do alone, and he needed help on his mission. Maybe he could join up with Madara…

*~*Em's PoV*~*

The woman had given me some new clothes that fit me quite well. I still wore my black moccasin-type shoes and black leather gloves. I also wore black tights, a black pleated skirt that stopped at my knees, a long sleeve red t-shirt and a black short sleeved one layered over it. I still wore the bottom half of my mask. My hair now reached the small of my back. I wore Obaa-san's healer badge around my waist like a belt with a weapon's pouch attached to it.

I walked out of the make-shift hospital they had built in the village. My bangs covered the scar on the left side of my face. Many of the older villagers bore burn marks like battle scars. The nurse was leading me to the leader of the village. She was called führer.

"Führer Nisa?" the nurse called.

"Yes?" a woman replied. She wore an outfit that consisted mostly of light blue. She also had long black hair that was tied back in a ballerina bun. She admitted me into her office without another word to the nurse.

"You may call me Nisa-san," she said to me with a smile.

"…"

"What's your name?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Em," I informed her. She looked vaguely surprised.

"You know… You're wearing the badge of a ninja from this village, right?" she asked me. I nodded slightly. I remembered Obaa-san raising me near the ruins of the village.

"Are you expierencing any amnesia?" she inquired.

"Probably."

"Maybe your name is Ember," she said. I blinked, feeling slightly irritated.

"Okay… You don't think I know _my own_ name?" I asked.

"You were crushed under a bunch of earth and rocks. It's very possible."

**Please Review for more! :D**


	11. Chapter 2: The Forever Hidden Village

**Hello there~! I'm so glad that you've stuck with me thus far! I'm such a lazy typer...  
>Anyways...<strong>

**Thank you to my two reviewers::  
><strong>

**_Shellbell-san _  
><strong>

**_Hellcleaner  
><em>**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! .  
><strong>

Chapter 2

My mind was swirling with all the information that Nisa had given me. It was hard for me to take it all in. It was almost too much. I sat down in the room that the nurse from the hospital had provided me with. She was letting me stay in her house for a little while.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. _Ember… Em…_ How could I have forgotten my own name? Nisa was even my mother! This was way too crazy and far-fetched to me. Hadn't I obtained what I wanted? My family? My village?

Why did I still feel so empty? I remembered that my friendship with Sasuke had filled that void, so now… without him I felt empty. I felt like nothing had a point. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked older, my hair was much longer as well. I took a brush to it, removing as many of the tangles as I could. I took a kunai to it, slicing my hair back into a similar style it had been in before. My hair was silvery colored now. It used to be black and it seemed to be getting its color back. I traced the scar on my face. I could never be pretty like I was. The scars were me now.

*~*?'s PoV*~*

"I'll aid you in destroying the Leaf," I told Madara. He looked pleased.

"Wonderful…" he breathed, "What are your conditions?"

"I'm not fighting anyone to the death. I won't die in this battle. I have to avenge someone first." I wouldn't let myself forget her. I had to avenge her first; I couldn't die until then.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

I woke up the next morning with sunshine falling across my face from the window. I yawned and stretched like a cat before changing into my clothes. The nurse had told me that Nisa wanted to see me a little while ago. I let people call me Ember, allowing my nickname to be Em. Most of them called me Ember.

I didn't feel at home here. I thought I would, but I wanted to be with Sasuke. He was my friend, my only friend I could trust with anything and everything. He had seen the real me. The scars on my face were covered by the bottom of my mask and my hair.

I walked into the furher's office. Though she was my mother, I still treated her as the authority. I would never truly grow used to the idea that she was my mom. That she was even alive and at home, just like before that dastardly fire.

"Hello," Nisa said to me with a welcoming smile.

"Hello," I replied, lacking emotion.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

"No," I answered, looking away from her and fidgeting a little.

"Yes, there is," the furher concluded.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped, jumping up from the chair I had sat in earlier.

"You're my daughter. Of course it's my business," she pointed out.

"It's too late for you to be my mother!" I cried, walking out of her office. Every time I went to her office and talked to her... it didn't end well.

**Please Review~!**


	12. Chapter 3: Where Are You Sasuke?

**Sorry that it's so short... Anyways! Here's Chapter 3, which you all have been waiting for... I think. :/**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ((which I probably didn't even spell right...))  
><strong>

Chapter 3

I opened the window in my room, feeling the warm air blow back my hair. My heart was pounding in anticipation, and tonight was the night. I was leaving, becoming free.

*~*?'s PoV*~*

Madara had everything ready. The battle would commence tomorrow. I was ready.

I held a ninja badge in my hand, it was hers. She had given it to me when she promised that she was coming right after me. She had lied, and now, she was dead. Why had she given her life up for me? That idiot!

It was a day away from the beginning of the avenging of our people.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

I landed on the ground below my window. I ran swiftly through the dirt streets, focusing my chakra into my feet. I was still a chunin.

I jumped into the trees, wondering where I should go to find Sasuke. It had been so long. How was I supposed to even know where he was? I couldn't think of a way to. I decided to find a village and make my way to Konoha. It was my best bet. After about two days, I had my fingers crossed that I was just a day away.

What I saw in the distance... was war.

*~*?'s PoV*~*

The battle had begun, and Madara was delighted. He wanted to kill every person in the Hidden Leaf Village as much as I did. We were similar, yet far from the same. Madara never truly had someone like _her_ to support him... I missed her still. I wished I could forget her sometimes, but then I felt bad for thinking that way about her. She sacrificed her life for mine.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

It was terrible. I could smell the smoke in the air. I clasped my hands at my chest as tears formed in my eyes. No one deserved this, to die in flames... It was the only thing I could ever fear more than finding Sasuke dead. The only thing. I could hear young children crying. It hurt my heart to be near something that reminded me of that fateful day...

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Ember ran into the forest to hide from all the bad memories bubbling up in her mind. What she had failed to notice, was Sasuke.

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 4: Sasuke vs Kiba

**Hello dere~! Here's the first battle scene of the four that are not written in totality by me. They were mostly written by my dear friend, who is AMAZING, Jordian-chan! XD Many thanks to her! This is actually my favorite story, and I have written all of Part 2 already! I just have to type it up for you guys... D: **

**_Disclaimer_- I do NOT own Naruto  
><strong>

**There is a Part 3 to this story, but it is going to be posted as a separate story for these reasons:  
><strong>

**Rated M  
><strong>

**It has ROMANCE (AHHHHHHH!)  
><strong>

**It lacks the ability to look good coming RIGHT after Part 2.  
><strong>

**_Anyways_, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I have NO idea of this though... You guys are lucky I LIKE this story. Otherwise, I'd have quit writing it before we even got this far. I'm rambling now. ONWARD~!  
><strong>

Chapter 4

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like his memories of Ember were haunting him. He could've sworn he saw her dash by in his peripheral vision, but he was so used to this happening that he ignored it.

He stopped to catch his breath, seeing her always startled him a bit. He could almost see the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. He could smell the smoke already.

"Fang over Fang!" a voice cried from within the forest. Sasuke glared in the direction that it came from, _So, they've finally decided to show up_. A gray spiral came flying at him, and he quickly focused his chakra to his feet. Sasuke jumped up into the air, his chakra propelling him fifty meters above the ground.

He knew that attack well; if it touched him, it could deal some serious damage. The gray whirlwind followed after him in the air but never quite reached him. The cyclone dispelled and revealed Kiba and Akamaru, his dog. Sasuke fell to the ground, unscathed with Kiba and Akamaru following.

There were still bandages practically covering Kiba's entire upper body. His leather jacket hid most of it, but Sasuke could still see the bandages that were beneath his fish-netting. There were a few that came up to his face, and Sasuke smirked. _Fighting an injured man?_ He knew that he'd win easily. Kiba Inuzaka glared at Sasuke.

"You've got some nerve showing up here! Especially after you abandoned all of us!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked his agreement and bared his teeth at Sasuke. Sasuke ignore the dog and returned Kiba's glare.

"I did what I had to... For power," Sasuke replied, almost emotionless. Kiba and Akamaru growled simultaneously.

"Besides," Kiba continued, "I've been holding a special grudge against you... ever since your _girlfriend_ put me into intensive care for a year and a half." Kiba smirked as Sasuke's emotionless facade snapped. His blade appeared in his hands, and his sharingan activated. His eyes held an anger like never before.

"Don't speak of her!" he yelled. Kiba jumped out of the way of his attack, amused by Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm guessing... you don't want to talk about _her_," Kiba said. He crouched low and made the tiger hand seal. Sasuke remembered this attack as well, but only vaguely. He couldn't lose though, not with Ember's honor on the line.

"Man-beast clone, beast mimicry!" Kiba shouted. His teeth and nails grew longer, and his eyes became feral in appearance. Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. Kiba tossed a food pill to Akamaru, then took one himself. Chakra surged through their veins, and the two ran at Sasuke. Sasuke looked as if he was about to counter their attack when he vanished. Kiba stopped, slightly confused but quickly whipped around. His eyes met Sasuke's sharingan eyes. Fear, a petty emotion, glistened in Kiba's eyes. The other Kiba jumped in the way, and Sasuke smirked.

"Chidori," he whispered. The bolt of lightning in his hands was pushed into Kiba's abdomen. Kiba's eyes widened as pain surged through his body. He let out an ear-splitting scream of pain before falling over, unconscious. The other Kiba became Akamaru within seconds; the jutsu cancelled. Akamaru ran at Sasuke, who easily dodged and cut the dog's back open. Akamaru fell beside Kiba, and Sasuke paused.

"You two are lucky that I didn't kill you," he hissed, "I purposely missed vital organs, but I suggest finding medical help immediately." Sasuke looked away from them and stared at the path ahead of him. Kiba lay passed out, and all he could hope for was some kind of help to come. Sasuke ran forward, continuing on his path of vengence.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

I heard a terrible scream of pain, and my heart leaped into my throat. I would withstand the pain of the memories to help those who need a medic. I was a medic nin, and the person was closer than I'd expected. I recognized him as the one who'd taken the full brunt of my "rage" attack. I wasn't surprised that he'd survived, but I could tell he never fully healed in the span of three years.

The stench of his blood masked the smell of smoke. I created a deep blue light in my hands and began to heal him. I was the only one I knew of that could heal my "rage" attack. I could tell that a bolt of lightning had been basically shot through him. I watched as the effects of the lightning was reverted. I heard him groan softly, and the "rage" marks were beginning to disappear off of him as well. As soon as he was fully healed, I showered the dog in my blue chakra light.

"Oh, come on..." I whispered as the wound slowly began to close. The boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He probably felt a whole lot better. I glanced at him, waiting for the generic response.

"You!" he cried, jumping away from me.

"Who did this?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. I didn't let my eyes leave the dog's wound. He was fighting against me, therefore making it take a lot of chakra to heal him. I felt sweat beading up on my forehead.

"Don't you know?" he replied in disbelief, "Why'd you heal me anyway?" I leaned closer to the dog.

"Don't fight me," I whispered. The dog's natural instincts were fighting back because I smelled like the enemy, "No. I don't know. I healed you because you seemed to have had enough of 'rage'." My breath was growing ragged. I was wearing out quickly now too.

"Reassure him that he's safe or I won't be able to heal him!" I cried. He gave me a suspicious look before petting the dog gently. I finally finished the wound up, and fell back, experiencing an influx of pain in my back. I cringed. That rock slide really did a number on me. I still felt pain from it every now and then.

"What's your name anyway?" the spiky haired dog-boy asked me.

"I'm Ember... and have you seen Sasuke?" I inquired.

"Yeah. He was the one that did this," he informed me, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru, by the way." I nodded sadly, that sounded like him. I wondered if Sasuke would be angry with me now... I'd helped a ninja from the Leaf Village, but I also knew the truth now. Orochimaru had burned down my village. Akamaru awakened and growled at me when our eyes met. I held my hand out to him.

"Bite me if you wish," I whispered. Akamaru sniffed my hand slowly before nudging it with his nose. I pet his head swiftly before drawing my hand back, "He can tell..."

"What?" Kiba asked curiously.

"That I'm in pain already," I replied without looking away from Akamaru. Kiba gazed at the dog and realized how he was acting toward me. Another shot of pain flashed through my back,and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Did you betray Sasuke or something?" Kiba inquired suddenly, curiosity obtaining the better of him. I frowned.

"Never," I breathed, touching my waist lightly. That was where the scar started on my back, "I died."

"WHAT? You look very alive to me right now," he replied, sounding confused. I laughed softly at this.

"I was in a coma for three years," I told him, clearing up that bit of information, "he thinks I died though."

"Oh... Well, that explains why he got so mad when I mentioned you," Kiba muttered. I looked at him in surprise.

"I gave up three years of my life for his life... I'm not surprised," I added as an afterthought. Kiba gave me a strange look. _No more questions please... or I'll start telling you "nunya"._

___*~*_Sasuke's PoV*~*

I lifted the only memory I had of her out of my pocket once more. I ran my thumb over the design on the metal. Why were the memories I had of her so painful? I wanted to see her one last time... I looked up at the face of Neji, _how annoying_. He's probably have to question my need to hang onto a badge from a nonexistent village. I shoved it into my pocket and prepared to fight/ I was still angry from my fight with Kiba.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**I don't know if you even like this... For all I know it's terrible... D':  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 5: Sasuke vs Neji

**I don't own Naruto... Now! For battle numero dos(#2)! I hope it's enjoyable. This is also co-authored by Jordian-chan, my dear narutard friend, whom I love to pieces. ONWARD!**

Chapter 5 

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Neji bent one hand over in the air above him, then let the other hand low in front of himself, preparing to battle. This was known as the Hyuuga stance, and the byackugan could be seen in his pale eyes. Sasuke hid something in his pocket and readied his sharingan. It was time.

"I suggest you forfeit this dual," Neji said haughtily, "before you lose miserably." Sasuke laughed at Neji's ignorance. At this point, Sasuke wouldn't stop fighting until Ember herself told him to... or he died.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

"I know this is a lot to ask, but could you help me find him?" I asked Kiba. He looked at me in surprise.

"Are you worried about him?" Kiba questioned. I slowly began to stand despite my fatigue.

"Of course. He's my friend, and I'll always worry about him," I replied. I felt a flash of pain shoot up my back again. I was going to need someone to look at my back soon. I was sure that I was putting too much pressure on it.

*~*Normal PoV*~*

Sasuke glared at Neji, a smirk appearing on his face. Neji grew angry and ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even move, but once Neji reached Sasuke, he jumped just out of reach. Neji growled and jumped at Sasuke again and again, Sasuke always remaining just out of reach. Neji then stopped and retook his Hyuuga stance, anger flaring in his eyes. He was tired of letting out strong bursts of chakra from his palms.

"Stop moving!" Neji snapped. Sasuke smirked again.

"You can't hurt me if you can't reach me," Sasuke replied. He jumped five meters away from Neji.

"Eight trigrams, Sixty-four palms!" Neji yelled and ran at Sasuke again. Sasuke didn't jump back that time, and Neji landed his attack.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Neji cried as he hit Sasuke with several chakra bursts. At the sixty-fourth palm, Sasuke reached out and grabbed Neji's wrist before he could continue his attack. Neji gasped in surprise and amazement as he looked up at Sasuke.

"How are you still standing?"

*~*Em's PoV*~*

Kiba let me ride on Akamaru as we traced after Sasuke. I stared straight ahead, watching for Sasuke. Akamaru was a good dog, and I didn't feel afraid of falling off his back.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Ember," a man said. He had white hair and round glasses. My jaw dropped in realization, _'It's Kabuto!' _

"Ka-Kabuto!" I gasped in horror. The man smiled evilly.

"I thought I'd killed you," he replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Well you didn't!" I snapped, glaring at him. He was the one who set the trap on me and Sasuke! He had been trying to kill me from the very beginning! He wanted me away from Sasuke, but I had no idea why.

"I'll just have to finish the job now," Kabuto said. He pulled out a kunai and flew at me. I leaped off of Akamaru's back and spun back around on my toes. Kabuto jumped at me, and I pulled out a chakra blade. Sparks flew when our weapons connected. I cringed as pain fluttered through my spine.

"Still injured from the rocks?" he snickered. I grimaced and pushed him back.

"No! Not at all!" I hissed. Akamaru tackled Kabuto out of no where, and I jumped back in surprise.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt; you've still got to stop Sasuke, right?" Kiba said. I nodded as Kiba ran at Kabuto. Kabuto growled unhappily.

"So she's already obtained a new boyfriend?" Kabuto asked with a cruel smile. My eyes narrowed.

"I never had one! Nor will I give up on Sasuke!" I yelled, knocking Kabuto to the ground. I held the chakra blade over Kabuto's neck.

"You're going to die soon, Ember," Kabuto spat, chuckling and appearing to be at the verge of insanity. I sliced his neck open, freeing the crimson blood from him. I had to make sure he was still human...

"You don't know my fate," I growled.

*~*Normal PoV*~*

"Look into my eyes carefully," Sasuke commanded Neji, who looked up to see his Mangekyo sharingan. Neji felt the world begin to spin, and when it stopped the scene seemed to be the same. Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was in a genjutsu from the very beginning!" Neji cried in horror. He stared at Sasuke in pure annoyance, but Sasuke simply smirked.

"You didn't hit me once," Sasuke pointed out, letting go of Neji's wrist. He jumped back, away from Neji, gracefully. Neji started to run at him, but suddenly felt to the ground, motionless.

"What's going on?" Neji gasped, "Why can't I move?" Though he could still speak, his byakugan had deactivated.

"You felt an impact, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Neji's eyes widened in realization.

"I hit myself!" he exclaimed, causing Sasuke to smirk arrogantly.

"And now, here you are... defenseless and unable to fight back," Sasuke growled, pulling out his sword. Neji bit his lip as Sasuke cut open his stomach. Neji let out a small cry of pain, and Sasuke turned his back to Neji, continuing on his way.

*~*Em's PoV*~*

I could smell more blood. It was sickening. Akamaru whined when we came across a boy lying on the ground, bleeding out. I jumped off of Akamaru's back and summoned the blue light to my hands, and I began to heal him.

"Sasuke, again?" Kiba sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded slightly, tears jumping to my eyes. _What is making him do this?_ Once I finished healing the long haired boy, I began to undo the paralysis that was prohibiting him from moving. This took longer, and Kiba began to grow impatient.

"What are you doing now?" he asked. I sighed softly.

"I'm un-paralyzing him," I replied.

"Why's it taking so long?" he inquired.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" I snapped irritably. Somehow, my slight outburst didn't even bother Kiba.

"Is he almost conscious?" he questioned after a few seconds.

"His chakra is still blocked in places, but assumably... yes," I told him.

"Wait... So, do you know or do you not?" Kiba continued.

"I don't!" I cried, unlocking one of the last chakra paths. The boy groaned softly, his fingers twitching. I let out a small sigh and leaned away from him. I was nearing exhaustion. I watched the boy open his eyes. He slowly lifted his head, staring at me.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly, stiffening at the sight of me.

"I am Ember, the medic nin," I told him, giving him a weak smile.

"That's right! She saved both of our lives today!" Kiba added, ruffling my hair. I frowned, dragging my fingers through it in an attempt to fix the damage he'd inflicted upon it.

"Akamaru's been more helpful than you so far," I hissed in a threatening tone at Kiba. He frowned and shut up. I patted Akamaru on the head, who wagged his tail happily in response.

"Traitor..." Kiba muttered, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy. He stood, surprise flickering through his eyes.

"Hyuuga Neji," he told me, "...and thank you for healing me." I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," I replied, "...Do you know where Sasuke went?" He looked at me in even more surprise.

"Why are you looking for him?" Neji asked.

"He's my friend, and I'm worried about him," I answered.

"If he's your _friend_, then why'd you help us?" Neji inquired.

"Because it isn't right to just let people die," I told him and turned to Akamaru, "Will you still help me find him?" Akamaru barked, wagging his tail. I took that to be a yes.

"I'll stay here with Neji," Kiba said as I climbed onto Akamaru's back. I nodded to him and waved.

**That was a fun chapter! My favorite one to write though is the "fourth" battle. I can't wait till you guys get to read that one! **

**DARK SIDE COOKIES GO TO:**

**_Hellcleaner_ ((my first w/ account reviewer! I LOVE you tons!))  
><strong>

**Please send me more reviews, loves! :') ((happy tears, happy tears))  
><strong>


End file.
